Texting John
by FandomFangirl37
Summary: A series of shorts where John and Sherlock text. Some Chapters are hilarious, others are all Reichenbach feels. Includes the Johnstauche, implied Mycroft/John (But they aren't), some implied and explained Johnlock because Sherlock doesn't understand the concept of 'shipping', and maybe sometime a drunk John. Chapter 13 Title: Photo Shoot
1. Role-play

**Disclaimer: I don't own Omegle or Sherlock.**

* * *

Sherlock: Mycroft has security cameras planted around the flat. Did you know about this, John? -SH

John: No. -JW

Sherlock: Why not? -SH

Sherlock: I would've thought since you've willingly met with my brother, I don't know, at least four times. -SH

John: That isn't willing. That's I'm smart enough to realize that even when I avoid him, he finds a way of contacting me. -JW

Sherlock: Don't lie. I've seen you get in the cars, John. There's hardly a struggle. -SH

Sherlock: In fact, I'd say you were very willing, John. -SH

Sherlock: Is there something going on I don't know about? -SH

John: If there was, which there isn't, I doubt you wouldn't know. You're Sherlock. -JW

Sherlock: You should've known I'd figure it out, John. -SH

John: Figured what out? -JW

Sherlock: You and Mycroft. -SH

John: Me and *Mycroft*? -JW

John: You can't be serious. -JW

Sherlock: John, it's alright. I don't mind if your gay. -SH

Sherlock: I just mind if your seeing my brother. -SH

John: I'm NOT gay. -JW

Sherlock: That's not what I'm reading in the papers. -SH

John: Since when did YOU listen to the papers? -JW

Sherlock: I think I know why he put up the cameras. -SH

John: Why? -JW

Sherlock: To watch you. -SH

John: Why would he want to watch me? -JW

Sherlock: John and Mycroft. Has a nice ring to it, don't you think? -SH

Sherlock: Oh you know, to make sure you don't bring any men home while I'm out. -SH

You: I'm NOT gay. If ANYONE still cares to even listen. -JW

Sherlock: Mycroft called. I didn't answer, but he might be worring I'm figuring it out. -SH

John: There isn't anything to figure out! -JW

Sherlock: Oh, but there is. -SH

John: Believe the papers if you want. -JW

Sherlock: Oh, I'm not reading the papers, John. I'm putting pieces together. -SH

Sherlock: You ARE seeing my brother! -SH

John: No I'm not.- JW

John: I'm not gay and I'm not seeing your brother. _JW

Sherlock: John. Why didn't you tell me? -SH

John: There is nothing to tell. For god's sake, Sherlock. I'm not freakin' gay! -JW

Sherlock: Mycroft called. He told me to give you a message. -SH

Sherlock: He says he misses you. -SH

Sherlock: Is that why you were gone all night last night? -SH

Sherlock: John! I am suprised at you. Mrs. Hudson too. -SH

John: I AM NOT GAY! -JW

Sherlock: Oh, by the way, Mrs. Hudson says congratulations. -SH

Sherlock: She's very happy for you two. -SH

Sherlock: John? -SH

Sherlock: Oh sorry, you may be with Mycroft. I won't interrupt. -SH

John: I am not with Mycroft. -JW

John: I'm leaving work. -JW

John: Going to tescos -JW

John: And buying your 3 galleons of milk! -JW

Sherlock: Good. -SH

Sherlock: Don't worry, I'll tell Mycroft you're a VERY faithful boyfriend. -SH

John: Stop texting me. -JW

John: I'm sick of this. -JW

John: I'm not gay. -JW

Sherlock: I know. I just really need that milk. -SH

Sherlock: Don't worry, I told Mrs. Hudson nothing about your little 'Fake romance.' -SH

John: Stop. -JW

Sherlock: I did. -SH

John: Good. -JW

Sherlock: Oh, and John? -SH

John: What? -JW

Sherlock: Tell your boyfriend Mycroft to stop calling me. -SH

* * *

**A/N: So, I chatted with a random person on Omegle and this role-play just happened. If you're the stranger, and you're reading this, feel free to PM me. Of course, I'll ask a few questions to be sure it's you, but I guess we'll figure it out. **

**Oh and where it ends is where I disconnected. Haha. I am horrible. :D**

**Don't own Omegle or Sherlock! :D**


	2. Lestraude

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock. I can dream, though.**

* * *

John: I'm going to be a bit late at getting to the morgue. I'm going out with Lestraude. -JW

Sherlock: Ok. Don't be too naughty, John. -SH

John: Oh, God. You know what I meant, Sherlock. -JW

Sherlock: I thought you were dating that boring teacher. -SH  
Obviously, you've broken up. -SH

John: Sherlock. I can't even get away with a stupid miswording! -JW

Sherlock: Oh, John? -SH

John: What? -JW

Sherlock: I really hope, for your sake, Mycroft doesn't know about you and Lestraude. -SH

John: SHERLOCK!


	3. John, What is Johnlock?

**Disclaimer: I totally own Sherlock. Kidding! No I don't. :'(**

* * *

Sherlock: John? -SH

John: Yes? -JW

Sherlock: What is Johnlock? -SH

John: Johnlock? -JW

Sherlock: Yes. Johnlock. -SH

John: It's a, umm. Romantic pairing... -JW

Sherlock: Romantic pairing? -SH

John: When people, well... when people think that two people should be...together...they umm... they make a mash-up name. -JW

Sherlock: Then what do they do? -SH

John: They, um, they ship it. -JW

Sherlock: I don't see what ships have to do with this. -SH

John: Just... nevermind. -JW

Sherlock: So, Johnlock is a romantic pairing between me and you? -SH

John: Yes. I suppose so. People talk. -JW

Sherlock: People really think we're in...love? -SH

John: Um.. yes. -JW

Sherlock. That is absurd. -SH

John: It is. -JW

Sherlock: Why would anyone think that? -SH

Sherlock: I mean, you're with Mycroft and Lestraude. -SH

John: I'm going to kill you. -JW

Sherlock: Won't. You'll miss me to much. -SH

* * *

**A/N: I really didn't like the ending, but it's better than nothing, I suppose.**

**I can't believe the response to my first and second chapters! I really wasn't expecting that. It was a pleasant surprise to check my email and see a bunch of Fanfiction emails. :) **


	4. Mycroft and John (And Sherly) chat!

Mycroft: John, why is Sherlock texting me about you? -MH

John: What's he saying? -JW

Mycroft: Something about you and Lestraude and how I should keep a better eye on you... -MH  
And that I should've told him. -MH

John: Damn it. He thinks we're together. -JW

Mycroft: 'Together'? As in, romantic? -MH

John: Yes. -JW

Mycroft: Why? He is the most intelligent and observant man I've ever met, why would he not see the obvious? -MH

John: I was thinking the same thing, Mycroft. He's doing it because he either wants me to do something, or he just wants to annoy me. -JW  
It's really working. I think I'm going to maul him. -JW

Mycroft: I think I will to. -MH

John: Just, stop sending cars and just call me or something. We can meet at a café so Sherlock won't think we're... well, you know. -MH

Mycroft: Well, I suppose a car being sent to pick a certain person up and bringing them to a mysterious place could make one think that the sender has some, um, _interesting _ideas in mind. -MH

John: Shut up. Please. -JW

Mycroft: Not only a car picking someone up, but two men living with each other can make one have interesting ideas... -MH

John: Mycroft, stop. Now. -JW

Mycroft: No wonder the entire city believes you two are together. Tell me, Watson, is your relationship with my brother platonic? -MH

John: Mycroft... -JW

Mycroft: Great answer, John! I always knew it wasn't platonic.

John: Okay, you're number two on the list of people I'm going to murder by the end of this week. -JW

Mycroft: Who's the first? -MH

John: Sherlock. He's been on the list since Monday. -JW

Mycroft: You have to admit he is handsome, though. And this is coming from his brother. -MH

John: Okay, yes, he is certainly attractive, but I am NOT gay! -JW

Sherlock: Thanks, John. I always knew I was quite handsome. -SH

John: Bloody hell... -JW

Sherlock: Although, I'd like to know why you're arguing with my brother. -SH

John: How the hell? -JW

Sherlock: Face it, John. I can monitor your phone. I just chose to do it now because you're chatting up with my brother. -SH

John: You do realize I'm sat right across from you, right? -JW

Sherlock: Of course. -SH

John: And you're on my list. -JW

Sherlock: You're stating the obvious. I'm becoming a bit overwhelmed. -SH

John: Run. -JW

Mycroft: You'd better listen Sherlock. -MH

Sherlock: Bloody hell! -SH

* * *

**A/N: Just a little bit of fun. Mind you, this was made last-minute, as I didn't want to not post today. So, it's not that great, is it? Oh well. I'll just have to make up something new later! Haha. :P**

**Bye! Have a wonderful weekend to you Americans! I'm not sure about the rest of the world, but hey! Have a wonderful...uh day? Night? Whatever, I don't understand the time difference between countries, obviously. Bye!**


	5. Sherlock, I'm Going to Kill You

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock. I've dreamed of it, though. **

* * *

John: Sherlock. -JW  
Sherlock. -JW  
SHERLOCK -JW

Sherlock: What?! I'm in the middle of an experiment!-SH

John: Who did you tell? -JW

Sherlock: Excuse me?-SH

John: Who did you tell you bloody arse! -JW

Sherlock: Who did I tell what?! -SH

John: Have you seen the papers lately, _sherlock? _-JW

Sherlock: Not capitalizing my name now? -SH

John: You don't deserve capitalization. -JW  
I'm going to kill you. -JW  
Look in the papers! -JW

Sherlock: Oh my God. -SH  
That. That is hilarious. -SH  
I love the tie, John. You look like you had a _fun time._ -SH

John: Do not push it. -JW

Sherlock: I can't believe this! The headline is amazing! -SH

John: Sherlock... -JW

Sherlock: 'Blogger John Watson Seeing Sherlock Holmes' Brother'? This is the best. -SH  
Who wrote this? I need to thank them. -SH

John: Sherlock? -JW

Sherlock: Yes, John? -SH

John: I'm going to kill you. -JW

* * *

**A/N: I feel like I'm stretching the whole, 'Sherlock teases John about Mycroft' thing a bit to far. I think I'll stop that next chapter, which will either be up tomorrow or the day after. So yeah, thanks for reading! :P**


	6. Don't Text Me Right Now!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock. **

* * *

**_Group Messaging: John Watson, Sherlock Holmes, Mycroft Holmes _**

John: My niece, mother, and sister are in town. Could you two not send me texts with gay jokes pointed at me? My mother is a very nosy woman.

Sherlock: Of course, John. I would never do that to you in front of your mother.

Mycroft: I suppose I won't either.

John: Good.

_**Later**_

Sherlock: Mycroft wants you.

John: Sherlock! I'm with my mother!

Sherlock: Woops. Sorry.

John: Thank you.

Sherlock: Pineapples.

John: What?

Sherlock: I need pineapples and pringles.

John: What?

Sherlock: Pliggles, shignikcls asdjklmndjsjdije.

John: Stop.

Sherlock: John. I need eyeballs and fingers.

John: Sherlock. Stop. Now.  
Great, now my mother thinks I'm flatmates with a psychopath! Thanks, Sherlock. Thanks.

Sherlock: I am a high-functioning sociopath. Tell her to get her to do her research.

John: SHERLOCK!

**_A little later..._**

Mycroft: John.

John: With niece and sister.

Mycroft: Alright.

John: Thank you.

Mycroft: I've never seen the inside of my own mouth because it scares me to death.

John: What? John needs friends that are sane... -LW  
That was my niece... and what the hell?

Mycroft: John, Sherlock needs you.

John: Mycroft. You and Sherlock are now competing for the number 1 spot on my list.

Mycroft: I am refraining from pointing out the jab I could use in that sentence...

John: That's it. You both have lasted a week, you're lucky. Anymore jabs and I'll murder you both.

Mycroft: Goodbye, John.

**_A little more later..._**

Mrs. Hudson: Hello, dear.

John: Hello, Mrs. Hudson.

Mrs. Hudson: Sherlock was using your gun to shoot my wall again, John.

John: Damn. Sorry. I'll tell him off when I get back. He's been on my list for a while.

Mrs. Hudson: Oh, and John?

John: Yeah?

Mrs. Hudson: Since when were you seeing Mycroft?

* * *

**A/N: Okay, okay. I know I said I wasn't going to do the gay jabs, but I could not resist the one with Mrs. Hudson. I wanted to thank you guys for all the reviews. I mean, OMG. So many reviews... I think I might just... **

**But seriously thank you guys! I would reply to them, but I won't be able to until I figure it out. Tehe... Yeah. **

**Bye guys! And may the odds be forever in your favor. (No idea where that came from, but okayyyyyy.)**


	7. Not Talking?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Have you slept with Mycroft lately, John? -SH

Sherlock, I'm sick of this! -JW  
If you keep doing this to me I'm just going to stop talking to you altogether! -JW

It's not my fault you're in love with my brother. -SH  
John? -SH  
John? -SH  
Oh come on! It was a joke! -SH  
Fine! I won't talk to you then! -SH

_**Later...**_

John? -SH  
Come on, please text me! -SH  
Where are you? -SH  
It's late. -SH  
Jooohhhhnnnn -SH  
John. -SH  
Be that way, then. -SH

_**A little bit more later...**_

Really? -SH  
You're just going to leave, like that? -SH  
Where are you going? -SH  
John! You can't just take a bag and walk out of the flat and not utter a word to me! -SH  
Where. Are. You. Going? -SH  
JOHN! -SH

**_A teensy weensy bit later..._**

John? -SH  
I'm really getting worried, you know. -SH  
Where are you? -SH

I'm staying with my mother in her hotel! At least she doesn't bother me with texts 24/7! -JW

I was worried! -SH  
You can't blame me! -SH  
You texted me back! Does that mean you're not angry with me anymore? -SH  
John? -SH

**_A whole lot more later..._**

John, you've been gone for days. Please come home? -SH

Sounds as if you miss me. -JW

I do! I don't know what I'd do without my blogger! -SH

Really? I'm just your blogger? And here I thought I was your friend. -JW

Well... you are, I suppose. Just please come home. -SH

No. -JW

Why not? -SH

Because you haven't apologized. -JW

Seriously? Fine, then. -SH  
I'm sorry. -SH

Alright, I'll come home. -JW

That's it? -SH  
After four days I say two words and you come home?! -SH

Kind of the point, Sherly. -JW

I WAITED FOUR DAYS, JOHN! -SH

I WAITED TWO YEARS, SHERLOCK! -JW  
AND NOW I'M WAITING AGAIN! -JW

What? -SH

What? -JW

You waited two years for what? -SH

I don't know, I just typed it. I have no idea why I did. I haven't waited two years for anything... -JW  
I feel like I was forced to type it... weird. -JW

**(A/N: Damn! He's getting self aware! Bad John! Bad!)**

What the hell was that? -JW

What? -SH

I thought I heard... nevermind. -JW  
I'll be home in five minutes. -JW

Good. I bought milk. -SH

Haha. Thanks, Sherly. -JW

Anytime. And don't call me Sherly! -SH

* * *

**A/N: He's getting self-aware! That's bad, very bad! Haha. Hope you guys liked this chapter!**

**You guys are so amazing! I cannot believe how many people are liking this story and reviewing it! It's like a dream come true! To me, it's hard to believe this story started out as a one-shot and was a role-play between me and a complete stranger! Wow, you guys are just wonderful people! Good news, I figured out how to reply to reviews. (It was right in the email. I'm totally unobservant.) So, I'll be doing some of that! Until next time,**

**Allons-y! (Hehe, get it?) **


	8. Fandoms

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock.  
Warnings: MILD LANGUAGE. MILD LANGUAGE. TURN AROUND IF YOU'RE 13. DON'T LIE TO ME I KNOW ALL THINGS!**

* * *

Sherlock. -JW

Yes? -SH

Help me. I need help. The feels. -JW

Excuse me? John, are you drunk? -SH

Sherlock, I can't believe they did this to me! -JW

Who? Who did what to you? Is it Moriarty? Oh my God, John are you okay?! -SH

FUCKING MOFFAT! -JW

Who? What the hell is wrong with you? -SH

HE KILLED OFF MY FAVORITE CHARACTER! -JW

Erm, what? -SH

THIS GUY IS, OH HE MAKES ME SO MAD. -JW  
But, I wouldn't have my show if it wasn't for him. -JW

John? Are you drunk? Have you watched a new show? -SH

No, I'm not drunk. And yes, I have. -JW

I told you not to! It always seems to end in tears with you! -SH

I'm never watching that show again. I'm angry now, and sad, and oh God help me Sherlock! -JW

There's beer in the fridge. Bottom drawer. -SH

Thank you. And ice cream? -JW

Freezer. Top shelf. -SH

Is it chocolate? -JW

Yes. -SH

Laptop? -JW

Bedroom. Yours. John, you should know this. -SH

Thank you for stocking up on these things. They help to kill the pain. -JW

I knew you were going to watch a new show, so I stocked up. Just eat, drink, and do whatever you do to mend your 'wounds from the devil' -SH

He's a devil and an angel. It's horrible, yet beautiful. -JW

Go eat, John. -SH

* * *

**A/N: I didn't think this chapter was that good. I didn't want to go any longer without posting, I felt bad about it. I'm going to feel very guilty for the next two weeks then.  
I'm going on vacation soon, not sure when, but soon. And this place is in a tiny town in Oklahoma, and has no internet. (HELP) I'll be there to celebrate the 4th. (4th of July) I'll be there for the next two weeks. Don't worry! I'm armed with a laptop, movies, Sherlock DVDs, Supernatural DVDs, and buttercream icing! YUM. **

**Wow, really long A/N. Uhhhhhh... BYE!**


	9. The Last

**A/N: I'm back, guys! I hope you Americans enjoyed the fireworks! I also sincerely hope you guys who aren't in America had a wonderful day! :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock**

* * *

John, I'm sorry. -SH

Sherlock. What are you saying? -JW

I'm sorry for everything. -SH

I don't understand. -JW

I'm sorry for teasing you about Mycroft. -SH

I told you, I'm over it. It's fine. -JW

And I'm sorry for what will happen to you in a few days. -SH  
And how it may effect you. -SH

What do you mean? What the hell are you planning? -JW

I am apologizing in advance. -SH

For what? -JW

John, when the time comes don't stop me. It will be the only way to ensure that you're safe. -SH

I don't understand, Sherlock. -JW

You will one day. -SH

-AFTER THE REICHENBACH-

Sherlock. -JW  
I know you won't answer back, but remember when you apologized? -JW  
Didn't think so. -JW  
But, I just wanted to say that I forgive you. -JW  
And I know you jumped to keep me safe. -JW  
God, this is pointless. -JW  
I wanted to say that you were right. -JW  
I do understand. -JW  
Thank you. -JW

-3 YEARS LATER-

You're welcome, John. -SH

* * *

**A/N: You probably hate me. Go ahead, say it. I don't mind. Anyway so you may have noticed I marked this story as 'Complete', yeah don't worry! It doesn't really mean it is. I am not really going to be writing more on anything really. (Family issues, summer activities, yada yada yada.) I DO plan on writing at least a few more chapters, when they will come out, I have no clue. Don't worry! They will come sometime before October. Bear with me here, guys. **

**Welp, I'll see ya'll sometime to. (I'm southern, but we don't have that weird accent the rest of the world thinks we do.) **

**Bye!**


	10. John, What The Hell?

**I'm back guys! Hopefully updates will be back and as regular as possible. (Hopefully) So, basically this was inspired by the Series 3 Teaser Trailer that was recently released. so, yeah. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock. I also don't own a life, where can I get one?**

* * *

Hello, John. - UNKNOWN

Who is this? -JW

Meet me at 8:30. Resturaunt on Northumberland - UNKNOWN **(A/N: I have no idea where John was in the trailer, and I also have no idea about England, considering I'm American. Just bear with me here.)**

Mycroft, is this you? Fine, then. I'll be there. -JW

Good. -SH

**_-In the Resturaunt I Know Nothing Of-_**

John. Turn around. - UNKNOWN

John turned around in his seat to be met by the face of none other than Sherlock Holmes.

Their eyes met, every emotion made clear to each other by just one look. All the saddness, pain, and growth they experienced in the absence of each other. Every moment of loneliness where they wanted nothing than to just see each other, to watch crap telly and argue over topics that John couldn't understand, was unspoken yet, understood.

Sherlock's eyes were misty, and the entire world seemed to have disappeared around them. Only John was there, only John existed. There was a brief moment where he wasn't sure if John would want Sherlock back in his life. That was something Sherlock didn't want, it was his biggest fear.

"John," He said, "I've-" And that was when he noticed the strip of hair on the former blogger's lip.

"What the hell is that on your lip?!"

* * *

**A/N: That is all.**


	11. Shave it Now

**A/N: Post-Richenbach, ehh mostly concerning the** '**Johnstache'. I love this fandom.**

**Warning: Bad puns, irritated John, and moustaches**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock**

* * *

John. I moustache you a question. -SH

Oh dear Lord. -JW

Nevermind, I'll shave it for later. -SH

Shut up. -JW

Not until you shave that...thing... on your face. -SH

I like my moustache. It's grown on me. -JW  
Crap. -JW  
Don't you say it. -JW

Fine, you ruined it for me anyway. -SH

Why don't you go bother Mycroft with chemistry jokes? -JW

I would, but I think all the chemistry jokes ARGON. -SH

...

...

...

Really? -JW

Yes. -SH  
Hey John. -SH  
What do they do when chemists die? -SH

What? -JW

They Barium. -SH

No. Just, no. -JW

_**-Later-**_

Hey John, -SH

What? -JW

How does Moses make his tea? -SH

-_- How? -JW

Hebrews it. -SH

No more puns! -JW

Not unless you shave your face. -SH

NO! -JW

John, Watson your face? -SH

Oh my God. -JW

* * *

**A/N: Not my best, but it was late and I was tired! :P Hope you liked!**** I don't know why, but FF isn't notifiying me of anything, so I thought everyone abandoned this story. So, going to just do review replies here.  
Review Replies:**

**Guest - Awww. Thank you so much! You put a huge smile on my face! :)**

**SirVacuumThe3rd - Thank you. I meant to do that, I'm glad you saw it the way I did! **

**BloodLily16 - I know! It's so weird seeing him with a moustache! **


	12. You Talked To Mary?

**A/N: Oh my God oh my God oh my God I'm sorry I never updated! I'm SO SORRY I AM! I got caught up in family drama, and friend drama, and then I went through a horrible state of depression for months and I never updated I'm so freaking sorry! I know a lot of you have been waiting (or not, that's fine) and I'm going to resume chapter posting which may be irregular. Anyway here you go:**

Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock

* * *

Sherlock, did you talk to Mary? -JW

Who? -SH

Mary, my girlfriend! -JW

Why would you think that? -SH

She told me you told her about the time Mycroft and I were drunk! -JW

Which time? -SH

The time when we might have woken up in the same bed. -JW

Ah, yes. The one night stand. -SH

WE WERE FULLY CLOTHED YOU BASTARD! -JW

It's still funny. I still can't believe it ended up in the papers. -SH  
"John Watson seeing Holmes' brother" still hilarious 3 years later. -SH

She's laughing at me so hard she fell off the sofa. -JW

We both did when I told her. -SH  
She hasn't dumped you yet, you should keep her. -SH

Mycroft is texting me now. -JW  
He's pissed. He didn't want the information out. -JW

It was already out. -SH

He exterminated all evidence of it. -JW

I understood that reference. -SH  
I still have a copy I'm not letting him have. -SH

You arse. -JW

I have too go, Lestrade wants me to investigate a triple homicide. Oh, with a note! Want to come? -SH

God yes. -JW

* * *

**A/N: Sooooo it sucked. I know it did. Wasn't as funny as it could be, but I'm working on it. I need help for next chapter's plot. If you have any ideas, any at all, PLEASE TELL ME THEM. I am run dry as I had a creative writing assignment for school, a report on Kelp Forests I still haven't finished that is due next Friday, and about 7,000 tests. **

**Does anyone else have a parent that is a writer, because I do. She looks at my papers, and then back at me with such dissapointment in my writing skills. Anyway, hope everyone in the USA (U-S-A, U-S-A, U-S-A) has a great weekend, Britiain I hope you have a great weekend, Austrailia I hope you have a great weekend (I have a friend in Austrailia) AND I HOPE EVERYONE HAS A GOOD WEEKEND FILLED WITH SHERLOCK, BUNNIES, MARTIN FREEMAN, CUPCAKES, THE OFFICE, AND COOKIES. **

**Bye! :D**

**(P.S. If you're reading this on a remote island after a plane crash, I hope you get found. And tell me how you got internet because that is amazing.)**


	13. Photo Shoot

**A/N: Hello there, this (I think) is a late upload. Told you I'd be irregular. Anyway, just enjoy I guess. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock.**

* * *

Why are you on a magazine? -JW

Excuse me? -SH

You're on a magazine. -JW

I've no idea what you're talking about... -SH

I mean, a proper magazine with a proper picture! Did you agree to a photo shoot because wow. -JW

John, why are you even looking at a magazine? -SH

I just turned the page and oh hot damn Sherlock, I didn't know you could look _that_ good! -JW

John. John are you _ogling_ at me on a magazine?! -SH

Holy smokes. You should do this more often. -JW

John, really... -SH

I cannot believe you agreed to this, Sherlock. -JW

We need money. I haven't worked a case in ages and I refuse to go to Mycroft. -SH

You did an interview? Thanks Sherlock, I think you're awesome to. -JW

John really, this is a bit embarrassing. -SH

I'm texting Lestrade about this. -JW

**_To: Lestrade _**

Lestrade, did you see Sherlock on the cover of _People_ magazine? -JW

He's on a magazine? -GL

Yep. Did a proper photo shoot and even an interview. -JW

Hold on. -GL  
Holy shit, he's... holy -GL

I freaking know. -JW

Okay, turning the page. -GL  
Bad idea, I just choked on my coffee. I didn't know he could look that good! -GL  
I think Donovan has developed a crush on him after the pictures. -GL

The interview is best. If I didn't know better I'd say he's in love with me! -JW

I think he is. -GL

_**From: Sherlock  
**_

Damn you, John Watson. -SH

Excuse me? -JW

You told Scotland Yard about the magazine and I can't go over there without everyone staring at me! -SH

I did no such thing. Sherlock, a lot of people read magazines. -JW

Yeah right. Get your own dinner when you come home. I'll be in my room. -SH

Fine then. I'm stopping at Mary's. Oh, and Sherlock? -JW

What? -SH

_**(Attatchment 009)** _You seriously look good in this picture and I'm putting it on the blog. -JW

NO! -SH

* * *

**A/N: There you have it! A slightly rushed chapter that I typed in between classes, school, and life. I'M EXCITED BECAUSE THE WALKING DEAD IS ON IN LIKE 30 MINUTES AND IT'S A NEW SEASON!**

**Anyway, I made a tumblr! If you're interested in checking it out, it's  
**  
fandom fangirl 37 . tumblr . com **(Link is also in my profile.)**

**It's not very great, I'm still in the process of figuring things out, but hopefully I'll have an OK blog. :D  
Thanks for reading! **


End file.
